Where Love Leads You
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Miranda is a demigod making her way to La Push to find a long lost friend. She doesn't plan on staying for long, But then she meets a certian werewolf.. PaulXOC FYI: this was suppost be a crossover w/ heros of Olympus. But I guess it all works out...
1. Prolouge

**Here is the beginning of Where Love Leads You. I wanted to post this as soon as I could. (Yesterday would've been more fun, since it was my birthday, but oh well.) I hope you enjoy it! If you see anything or have questions about, feel free to ask away. I am always checking to see if I have any messages and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Heros of Olympus. If I did... you would already know and my fanfictions would be books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Love Leads You<strong>

**Prologue**

_It all means something,_

_yet nothing to me,_

_Oh, I can see there's so much to learn_

_Its all so close, and yet so far_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there._

-Strangers Like Me

When had my life gotten so crazy? In a way, I guess it was always been crazy. But at the moment, it seems like I'm living a stranger's life. I don't know why I set out on this crazy journey. But my heart still demands that I do this. To find a long lost friend who either doesn't remember me or thinks I'm dead. But when you find out that your best friend- who you've been through so much together- is alive after all and a demigod as well, I'd bet your head wouldn't be on straight as well.

I glanced around me, trying to make sure I was going the right way. All the trees were starting to look the same. I shifted my weight, deciding which way to go. Then I heard it; a low growl. I spun around, but nothing was there. Setting my bag on the ground, I pulled out some armor and a helmet and quickly put on what I could. It may have been nothing, but it was probably wasn't. I had just put on my helmet when I heard it again. On hearing paws pounding against the ground and something shooting out at me, I unshaved my sword and swung it. My sword hit whatever attacked me. It howled out in pain. I froze in shock.

It wasn't a monster! It was a wolf. An extremely large wolf, but a wolf still the same. It had a nasty cut on its leg where I had cut it. It was bleeding extremely hard and he couldn't put any weight on it. I lowered my sword slowly. The wolf looked confused… if wolves could look confused. I wondered if he- I was guessing that it was a he- was with Lupa. I considered him. No, I didn't think so.

I took a step towards him, but his ears pinned back and he growled at me. We watched each other, waiting for the other to attack. I slowly knelt to the ground, my eyes never leaving his. I placed my sword on the ground, slowly rising back up, hands in the air; showing him that I wasn't going to hurt him. Not a lot of people realize how smart wolves actually are. And he looked smarter than the average wolf; his eyes looked almost human.

The wolf's ears shot forward. He relaxed slightly, but he kept his fangs bared at me. "Hey big guy. I'm not going to hurt you. Will you let me look at your cut? I'm really sorry that I hurt you." I cooed in a gentle voice, taking a small step towards him. It didn't matter what I said, but how I said it. He blinked in surprise. I took advantage of his surprise and I was at his side a moment later. I barely touched his fur when he started growling. Then I found the cut. It was still really bad, but I could see it healing in front of my eyes. What the heck? What was this wolf? Was it really a wolf? I accidentally touched it, causing him to snarl in pain, trying to snap at me. I flicked him in the ear. "Look, do you want me to help you or not?" I demanded, glaring at him through my helmet. His only response was to try and snap at me again. This time his teeth managed to cut my arm. Hissing in pain, I stood up. "Fine be that way."

The helmet was starting to give me a headache. I pulled it off along with the rest of my amour. I shook my head. I sat down next to my bag. I grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped my arms. I hissed at the pain that shot along my arm. I heard a whimper. I looked up, to see the wolf staring at my arm. I would've thought he would have already left already and gone back to his pack. Strange. Wolves were usually in packs. "Why you still here? Get goin'. Your pack is gonna be worried about you." I said, making a shooing motion with my unhurt arm. His eyes shot up to my face. I froze. I couldn't seem to look away from them. What was going on?

He crawled towards me. Well, tried to at least. It was his wound that stopped him. But that didn't stop him. He stretched as far as he could towards me without making his wound hurt more. I sighed and scooted closer. I patted him on the head; his fur surprisingly soft. His tail started wagging.

The tiny moment of happiness was ruined when I heard a slithering sound and a raspy voice say, "I smell demigod. One must be around here! I want demigod to eat!" I was up on my feet in seconds. I grabbed my bag and put it in my bag. I patted the wolf one more time. "Stay here Wolfie. You'll get killed if you follow me. And plus, you need to stay off that leg. Sorry about that." Then I was darting away from the wolf, trying to lead the monster away.

The monster caught up to me rather quickly. The fight didn't last long; I managed to get in a stab at its heart and it turned to dust. I walked away from the place as quickly as I could. When there was one monster, there were usually more. I got extremely lucky when I came across a bus stop. I didn't have to wait very long before the bus came. I climbed the steps, paid, and sat near the back. I stared out the window, my thoughts stuck on Wolfie for some odd reason.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! :) If you have a better idea for a song at the beginning, please tell me. And who do you think the wolf is? Just so you know, the main character is a girl named Miranda. You'll find out more about her in Ch. 1, which I have written. I will try to type it and update soon as I can, but I have State Competion tomorrow and Sunday I have to work on my AP world history project and I have a lot of other stories that I need to finish typing.<strong>

**Remember, REVIEW! It means the world to me. And I really want to hear what you guys think so far.**

**Silentmusic226**


	2. Chapter 1

**Where Love Leads You**

**Chapter 1: Greek or Roman?**

**Miranda's POV**

**Who is that girl I see,**

**Staring straight back at me?**

**When will my reflection**

**Show who I am inside?**

The bus pulled to a stop. I grabbed my bag and stepped off the bus. I was the only one who go off and I stood alone at the bus stop as the bus continued on its way. I pulled a very wadded piece of paper from my pocket and looked at it once more. I could barely read the words, but I had the words memorized by now. I shoved the paper back into my pocket. Taking a deep breath, I slung my bag onto my back and started walking towards town.

It was a small town. It was very strange to me, since I have only lived in large cities. People stared at me as I walked past. I wondered what they saw. I stopped and stared at my reflection in a shop window.

I barely recognized the girl staring back at me. The girl looked like she had seen better days. Her eyes were tired and seemed to have seen to many terrible things. In her brown hair were pink streaks. She was wearing a purple shirt, jeans with a hole in one knee, and boots. Her entire body was covered in dirt. She also had a few leaves in her hair. You couldn't see the bandage on my arm since I had a jacket on as well. I tore my eyes away from my reflection, unable to look at it any longer. I didn't know that dirty girl.

Across the street was a diner. My stomach grumbled at me. When was the last time I had a proper meal? I dug through my pockets and bag to search for some money. I came up with a pack of gum, fifteen cents, several candy rappers, and about ten dollars. I had no clue if it would be enough, but I was too hungry to care. I shoved everything back into my packets and crossed the street. I pulled out the leaves from my hair as I went.

The moment I stepped into the diner, it started to pour buckets. I took a seat at the counter. I looked around while I waited. It was pretty small, but homey. There wasn't very many people, considering it was after lunch rush and before dinner rush. It was only me, an older couple, and a group of boys near the back, next to the kitchen. Right off the bat I could tell that they weren't mortal. I froze, staring at them. My hand subconsciously reached for my bag where I had set it on the stool next to me. Just as quickly as I saw them, they saw me. Monsters. That was my first thought. They didn't look like any monster I knew. And they sure didn't act like any monster I knew; who would've have tried to kill me by now. But that didn't mean anything. I saw a waitress go over to their table and kiss one of them. She was a mortal! What was going on here?

Demigods like me get slightly paranoid while in the "real" world, always worried about monsters attacking us. Demigods are kids- well, they're usually kids- who have one mortal parent and one godly parent. The more powerful and important your godly parent, the more monsters there are out to get you. The only truly safe place for us is Camp Jupiter. Not only is it a camp where we learn how to fight and stay alive, it's a city of our own. There, you can find only demigods, but legacies. Legacies are children of demigods.

One of the possible monsters said something and pointed to me. I looked away. What were they saying? Were they just regular mortals on steroids or something and I had just became the dirty freak who was staring at them? I muttered a curse in Latin under my breath.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Kim. How can I help you?" A timid voice asked. I shrugged. "I'll have whatever is good for ten bucks." I said, glancing at the group out the corner of my eye. They were glaring at me, though they looked confused at the same time. It would have been kinda funny, but I knew tat if I made one wrong move, they would jump me. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." With that, Kim walked away.

Kim… why was the name familiar? The answer was on the tip of my tongue, I just knew it. I mused over my thoughts of how I could have known her. I picked up my bag and set it in front of my, fiddling with it. A bell chimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. Someone had just walked into the diner. Not only did the bell ring, but the door was slammed open. Out of habit and curiosity, I turned to see who had come in. The person was dripping water on the floor. He was really tall, had enough muscle to put most of the Cohort One and Two to shame, short black hair, and brown eyes. I couldn't get enough of those eyes. For some odd reason, Wolfie came to mind… I had to force myself to look away. My eyes shot back to in front of me and locked onto my bag. I was ready to bolt at any second. I felt a pull towards him that I didn't understand and it was starting to freak me out. I was praying to the gods that he wouldn't come over here. I had just decided that it was probably best that I left when Kim brought out a plate full of food. The food and looked and smelled wonderful. My stomach protested even the thought of leaving before eating something. I listened to my stomach.

On my plate was a burger with fires. I had just picked up my burger to take a bite when two people sat down next to me on either side. I felt more than saw them. I tensed, then shrugged it off after a moment. My stomach was demanding that it was to be fed and it didn't like being ignored. By the time Kim had come back with my drink, my burger was gone. That was probably the best burger I have ever eaten, and not just because I haven't eaten in a long time.

"Oh…Wow. That was fast." Kim said. I shrugged. "I'm hungry," was all I said, moving onto my fires. I frowned. Now I know for sure I know Kim, or at least, knew her a long time ago.

"You shouldn't eat so fast, you could choke." A deep voice said next to me, their voice full with worry. I looked to the person. It was the guy from before, the one who reminded me of Wolfie. Oh. My. Gods. Did they hate me or something? Or was Venus messing around with me again? I blushed and looked away. I didn't know what to say to that. Though Kim did. She snorted. "Have you seen how fast you guys inhale food Paul? You have some nerve to say that… hypocrite." Kim rolled her eyes. I hid my smirk.

Paul started shaking, hands in fists tightly clenched. I saw one of the guys at the table in the back stand up. Now that my stomach was some-what full, I listened to instinct to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Look at the bottom, I will talk there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Love Leads You<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**You've got a million ways to make me laugh**

**You're lookin' out for me; **

**you've got my back**

**It's so good to have you around**

**You know the secrets I could never tell**

**And when I'm quiet you break through my shell**

**Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell**

**Cause you keep my feet on the ground**

**-True Friend**

**Miranda's POV**

With my gut instinct pushing me to leave, I pulled out all my money and placed it on the counter. "I hope this is enough; it's all I have." I said apologically to Kim. She looked at Paul then smiled and shrugged at me. "Don't worry about it." she said, pushing the money back at me. I looked at her weirdly before slowly taking the money back.

In my heart I knew Paul wouldn't let me leave without him, so I saw that he was having a glaring contest with the boys in the back, I grabbed my bag quickly, nodded to Kim and bolted towards the door. I had almost made it to the door when a scorching hand grabbed my wrist. Even though I somehow knew it was Paul, I instinavilly twisted my arm out of his grip and punched him in the stomach. Paul doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain. I shook my hand, trying to get rid of the tingles in it. Practically everyone in the diner was staring at me. The boys in the back were all standing up with their fingers clenched.

I heard Kim gasp and I looked towards her. But she wasn't staring at me. Rather, she was staring at something out the window. I looked out the window and gasped to. The swears came next. "Ego interfeci te heri! Quomodo debes currentis recurrentisque sic dampnas ieiunant?!" Kim's eyes snapped to mine and her eyes widened even more. She came around the counter and approached me, slowly as if I was a ghost who came back to haunt her. Her brown eyes sparkled with a inner laughter and love. Those eyes I could remember from most of my childhood memories. "Kim…" I breathed, not believing what I was seeing.

"Miranda!" She gasped. She was about to run at me when a roar shook the walls. We glanced at each other before nodding in agreement; we would talk later. Right now we had a monster to kill. Together, we raced outside and into the rain, following the roars. The pounding of feet let us know that we were not alone. I glanced over to see Paul and his angry friends following close behind us. I touched Kim on the shoulder and nodded behind us. She glanced back and paled. "Monsters?" I asked. She shook her head. "Mortals?" I said in surprise. She glared at me, suddenly pulling my to the side into a small ally. She clamped her hand over my mouth. "No their not mortal. Their not one of us either. Its not my story to tell. You will have to get Paul to tell you. Now come on, while we still have the lead. I can't let them see us fight what ever it is. What did you say by the way?" Kim asked, pushing me over a brick wall, following herself. We ran into the forest, slipping on the mud and wet pine needles. "I know what creature it is. I killed him yesterday and I was cursing in Latin how he wouldn't stay dead. Do you have any weapons?" I asked. Kim gave me a look that screamed, '_How stupid do you think I am?_'

Together, we hunted down the roaring monster, falling into habits and patterns created years ago. It felt like we had never been apart. I was with my sister once more and I felt whole again. Now how to figure out where she had been all these years, how she survived, and how to convince her to come back to Camp Jupiter with me to fight in a war.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Its short and it took forever to update! I am soooooooooooo sorry! The only reason I am updating is because of the lovely creamfeathers! She PMed me and asked me if I was going to update, so here we are! THANK YOU creamfeathers!<strong>

**I will try to update more often... but no promises. Its been a while since I worked on this story, so I kinda forgot where I was headed with this... So! I need YOUR help! What do you think should happen next? Who are Kim and Miranda's godly parents? Are they Greek or Roman? What war is Miranda talking about? Why do you think Kim hasn't told Jared about her little secret? How do Kim and Miranda know each other? **

**So many questions that need answers! I would love you guys forever if you helped me out!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to comment! ;D**

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
